


Hole In My Soul (vid)

by sweetestdrain, Trelkez



Series: sweetestdrain vids [31]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne's parents are dead, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: Bruce Wayne's parents are dead. Or: DAMAGE CATASTROPHIC





	Hole In My Soul (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered in Challenge (for Transformation) at VividCon 2012.

  
**Song:** "Hole In My Soul" by Aerosmith  
**Source:** Batman Begins, The Dark Knight  
**Vidders:** Trelkez and sweetestdrain

_[Bruce Wayne's parents are dead.](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/my-parents-are-dead-batman-slapping-robin) _

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/greenestdrain_holeinmysoul_xvid.avi)  
**OR watch streaming version here:**  


 

 **Notes:** Premiered in Challenge (for Transformation) at VividCon 2012.

All comments and feedback appreciated!


End file.
